1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas generators and is particularly directed to improved low-temperature gas generators for driving gas turbines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas generators can be divided into two general categories: high-temperature gas generators, such as rocket engines, and low-temperature gas generators, such as are used to drive gas turbines and the like. Each of these categories involves problems which are unique to that category. For example, the thrust developed by rocket engines is proportional to the temperature developed by the gas generator. Consequently, for this category of gas generator, research is constantly being conducted to provide ever higher combustion temperatures and to provide materials and techniques for withstanding these high temperatures. In contrast, gas generators which drive compressors, gas turbines and the like must operate at temperatures below about 1700.degree. F., since temperatures above this would be likely to cause damage to the driven equipment. Unfortunately, in order to hold combustion temperatures below this limit, it is generally necessary to operate the gas generator in a highly fuel-rich condition. Such fuel-rich operation raises problems of incomplete combustion and clogging of injector parts by coking and the like. Accordingly, research for low-temperature gas generators has been aimed at overcoming these problems. However, none of the prior art attempts to solve these problems have been entirely satisfactory.